Ne jamais sauter aux conclusions
by Jouhin
Summary: Shuichi n'a jamais trop aimé la reflexion et a toujours été connu pour passer directement aux conclusions. Il devrait peut-être changer ça... Inspiration d'une pub.


**Titre : **Ne jamais sauter aux conclusions.

**Auteur : **Jouhin.

**Bêta :** Hiniku.

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ils ne le seront jamais, à moins que je gratte un ticket millionnaire et que je gagne le jackpot, ce qui, on se doute bien, n'arrivera certainement jamais. A moins que...

**Genre :** Humour

**Résumé :** Shuichi n'a jamais trop aimé la réflexion et a toujours été connu pour passer directement aux conclusions. Il devrait peut-être changer ça à l'avenir... Inspiration d'une pub.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ne jamais sauter aux conclusions.**

Shuichi, l'adorable chanteur des Bad Luck à la tignasse rose, regardait la télévision, enfin c'est l'impression qu'il donnait mais en le contemplant plus attentivement, on put remarquer ses paupières closes et sa tête vaciller légèrement sur le côté. Quand son crâne toucha l'accoudoir du canapé, il sursauta.

Il ne devait surtout pas s'endormir, pas maintenant et surtout pas sans son Yuki d'amour. Il comptait faire l'amour avec le beau blond au regard d'or, ce soir, hors de question qu'il attende une journée de plus. Il avait été privé de son amant pendant trois longues semaines, vingt et un jours interminables, trois mille cinq cent vingt huit heures horriblement longues en vue des concerts que le groupe avait donnés dans tout le Japon et en rentrant la veille au soir il s'était littéralement écroulé sur le canapé, exténué, et le sommeil l'avait rapidement gagné. Alors ce soir, il allait en profiter un maximum et tant pis pour le sommeil.

Il se leva, étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et éteignit la télévision puis fit tranquillement son chemin vers le bureau du romancier. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim et vu que Yuki n'avait pas quitté son bureau de la journée, il devait certainement en être de même pour lui. Il arriva devant la porte et s'arrêta, puis colla son oreille contre le battant en bois. Il fronça les sourcils, aucun bruit de touche, strictement rien, peut-être que Yuki s'était endormi ou pire...

Il actionna doucement la poignée et ouvrit légèrement la porte, passant sa tête dans l'encolure, personne. Il referma la porte, appuya son dos contre, ferma les yeux et posa son index sur ses lèvres, réfléchissant.

Mais où pouvait-il être ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux, se dirigeant vers la chambre. Il devait certainement être là, l'attendant pour avoir un peu... d'amusement, à cette pensée, ses joues s'enflammèrent et son regard se mit à miroiter. Il l'imaginait allongé lascivement sur le lit, sa chemise blanche ouverte, dévoilant une magnifique peau de porcelaine ainsi qu'un torse et un abdomen bien musclés qu'on voulait caresser, lécher et son jean noir à moitié ouvert, laissant entrevoir son boxer de même couleur, fumant tranquillement une cigarette, les yeux fermés.

A cette image, une chaleur s'installa dans son bas-ventre et son aine se serra douloureusement. C'est fou comme une simple imagination de son beau blond puisse l'exciter et conduire ses hormones à la folie. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, il inspira profondément et entra, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il fut déçu quand il ne vit personne. Il soupira bruyamment quand il entendit un léger bruit venant de la cuisine. Apparemment le romancier était en train de faire à manger. Le sourire lui revint aux lèvres et il partit vers sa nouvelle destination.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine d'un pas guilleret, Shuichi se mit à siffloter un air encore inconnu jusque-là, peut-être la musique d'une de ses prochaines chansons à succès. Quand il arriva à l'endroit désiré, il se fit silencieux, voulant surprendre son amant.

Quand il fit doucement son entrée dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta net, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en forme de O, oubliant totalement son effet de surprise. La vue devant lui était des plus surprenantes, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir le romancier faire ça dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Yuki de faire ça aussi ouvertement et surtout à la vue de n'importe qui pouvant entrer à tout moment.

La pensée que Mika puisse surprendre son frère le fit grimacer, alors que celle de Tohma l'horrifia. Il avait toujours suspecté le claviériste d'avoir des vues sur son amant...

Le jeune homme n'osait plus bouger, complètement sidéré par ce qu'il voyait.

Le bras de Yuki s'activait devant lui, au niveau de sa taille, dans un mouvement rapide et constant. Plus Shuichi regardait la scène et plus ses joues rougissaient et son regard s'opacifiait. Il déglutit difficilement quand un petit grognement échappa des lèvres du romancier. S'il s'écoutait, il irait prêter une de ses mains à son amant... Et puis après tout pourquoi se retiendrait-il ? Il avait tellement envie de sentir le corps de son amoureux contre lui et s'il fallait qu'ils le fassent là, tout de suite dans la cuisine, ça ne lui poserait aucun problème, bien au contraire, c'était toujours intéressant de tester sa libido dans n'importe quelle partie de l'appartement.

Il s'approcha lentement du blond, se colla contre lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son front contre son dos. Un court silence se fit pendant lequel le bras de Yuki continuait son mouvement.

« - Tu veux peut-être de l'aide? proposa Shuichi d'une voix suave.

- ... Pourquoi pas, je commence à avoir mal au bras. Maintenant lâches-moi », dit-il en grognant.

Le chanteur s'exécuta aussitôt. Ne valait mieux pas contrarier son amant et il le savait parfaitement, surtout s'il voulait passer une nuit agréable dans ses bras et non sur cet horrible canapé froid et seul.

« - Tu veux m'aider, alors tiens », dit-il en se retournant et en mettant un saladier dans les mains du chanteur qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Il pensait que Yuki...

« - Euh... un... un gâ... gâteau... tu prépares un...

- Oui, un gâteau. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, sinon c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

- Si, si, bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est, mais euh... je...

- Tu quoi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien », dit-il gêné.

Il s'installa sur une chaise et commença à mélanger quand il se mit soudainement à rire de sa propre stupidité sous l'oeil de Yuki qui se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer le chanteur.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, idiot ? demanda-t-il en haussant gracieusement un sourcil.

- Rien Yuki, rien », sourit-il en le regardant de biais.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Mais quel idiot, il avait cru que son amant se masturbait dans la cuisine et il était prêt à se jeter sur lui pour lui porter assistance.

La prochaine fois il réfléchira à deux fois avant de sauter aux conclusions !

* * *

Bon je sais, c'est pas grand-chose et complètement inintéressant, mais bon j'ai écrit ça pendant une petite pause-détente, alors autant mettre ce petit OS en ligne. De plus, ça fait toujours un petit truc à lire !

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, c'est une publicité sur les cuisines. Je ne citerai pas la marque, mais pour ceux qui habitent en France, vous devinerez très vite.

Reviews.


End file.
